The present invention relates to azeotrope-like compositions of 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, 1,1,1,3,3-pentafluoropropane, and 2-methylbutane.
Fluorocarbon based fluids have found widespread use in industry in a number of applications, including as refrigerants, aerosol propellants, blowing agents, heat transfer media, and gaseous dielectrics. Because of the suspected environmental problems associated with the use of some of these fluids, it is desirable to use fluids having low or even zero ozone depletion potential, such as hydrofluorocarbons (xe2x80x9cHFC""sxe2x80x9d). Thus, the use of fluids that do not contain chlorofluorocarbons (xe2x80x9cCFCsxe2x80x9d) or hydrochlorofluorocarbons (xe2x80x9cHCFCsxe2x80x9d) is desirable. Additionally, the use of single component fluids or azeotropic mixtures, which do not fractionate on boiling and evaporation, is desirable. However, the identification of new, environmentally-safe, non-fractionating mixtures is complicated due to the fact that azeotrope formation is not readily predictable.
The industry is continually seeking new fluorocarbon based mixtures that offer alternatives, and are considered environmentally safer substitutes for CFCs and HCFCs. Of particular interest are mixtures containing both hydrofluorocarbons and non-fluorocarbons, both of low ozone depletion potentials. Such mixtures are the subject of this invention.